Two Pink Lines
by SunshineandBarefoot
Summary: Kensi finds out she is pregnant and decides to make a few changes. How long will they last and will it affect the team?
1. Chapter 1

Deeks could hear Kensi talking as he rolled out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She was sitting at the table on the phone with a half empty cup of coffee in front of her some greek yogurt fresh fruit and wheat toast with peanut butter on it.. What the hell happened to my Kensalina overnight he asks himself.

"Okay that sounds great Thursday at 10am."

"What was that about" Deeks asks taking a drink of his coffee

"Doctors appointment" that's all she could say before Deeks spit his coffee out all over the floor

"What the hell is this shit?"

"It's uh decaf.." she says

"Decaf? And since when do you not eat donuts for breakfast and wheat bread really what happened to my Kensalina over night?"

"Umm since this happened" she said handing him a box wrapped up with a bow

Deeks looks at it skeptically as he rips the bow off and opens the box. He blinks twice before looking at her and back down at the two pink lines. "How.. How long have you known?" he asks with the biggest grin on his face.

"Since about one am when it occurred to me that I was late and I run to the store for a test. In which I then had to go back to the store and buy food because I don't think donuts would be very healthy for our new addition"

"Really? I always figured you wouldn't give up your donuts even pregnant. You mean you didn't sleep at all last night? Kens you need to be resting and speaking of.."

"Don't even say it Deeks! I got to leave early this morning, you know let Hetty know what's going on and um.. here's my money so I don't stop by my favorite cafe on the way and buy a donut.. or ten" she says giving him a quick kiss before hurrying out the door

Deeks fixed himself another cup of coffee telling himself it was a sacrifice he would have to make to support Kensi in her new diet for their baby. Oh the happiness this brought him.

Kensi drove safely to work thinking to herself how Deeks would be picking on her about the complete change she had already made while thanking the heavens for it all. She walked in and sat her bag down and headed to speak with Hetty.

"Where's your partner?" Callen asked curiously

"He's at home getting ready I had some things to take care of this morning so I left early" she said

"Morning Ms. Blye." Hetty said as Kensi took a seat

"Morning Hetty I have some news that will effect me being out in the field."

"I'm assuming congratulations are in order for you and Mr. Deeks correct?"

"Yes and we have an appointment Thursday at 10"

"Thank you for letting me know"

Kensi returned to her desk as Deeks arrived handing her a protein shake "What's this?" she asked

"I stopped by your favorite cafe and got you a protein shake in hopes of it helping to curb your cravings for donuts" he said with a smile

"Thank you and I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning, it's just.."

"No don't be I understand" he said cutting her off "I made you some snacks and they're in the fridge"

"Snack? What about that box of twinkies you just bought yesterday?" Callen asks

Kensi's eyes lit up at the mention of her favorite treats that were in her desk drawer "Oh I forgot about those"

"Kensi don't give in to those cravings, we are doing so good here. Remember a moment on the lips a lifetime on the hips." Deeks says running to take the box from her.

"Am I missing something here? Since when does Kensi not eat twinkies and when did she start drinking protein shakes instead of coffee?" Sam asks

"Oh this new diet she and I both are on." Deeks says

"This will be fun to watch Sam.. how long you give till she breaks?" Callen asks

"Really guys? Is this all you two do is sit back and make bets on us?" Kensi snapped

Sam was slowly putting it all together now.. the change of diet the moodiness that he noticed the other day and thought it was her lady phase as Deeks called it. But the change in diet. It all made since now. She was pergnant "I don't know G I think she can pull it off, Deeks is supporting her maybe we should too."

Eric blew the whistle "We got a case"

Sam and Callen head up the stairs Deeks grabs Kensi's hand "Did you talk to Hetty?"

"Yeah I did. Nell is gonna take my place in the field." she says looking down. "This is going to be harder than I thought it'd be"

"Hey it's gonna be okay. Me and Nell are great in the field together" he says placing a kiss to her forehead "Now come one before they all get mad at us."

They entered OPS and Eric began briefing the team Kensi was lost in thought and really just wanted to go home and sleep.

Callen said something about her and Deeks going to the girlfriends house to question her and Kensi looked up "Um actually I won't be going out in the field, Nell could back Deeks up in the field today? I didn't sleep too well last night"

Sam knowing what was going on decided he would take Deeks for the day. Let him know if he ever needed anything or any advice he would be there for him. "Hey you know I haven't worked with Deeks in awhile how about I partner with him and Nell can go with Callen to question the girlfriend"

Deeks looked at Callen and then Kensi and turned to Sam "are you sure? I mean I have no problem working with Nell and.."

"Deeks come on I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Just look at it as bonding time for us" Sam said "but I'm not gonna let you drive my car"

Sam, Deeks and Callen headed out of OPS and Nell stopped by Kensi "Is everything okay? You look a bit different today"

"Yeah I'm fine. How about we meet later and talk, I could use a little girl time" Kensi said with a smile

"Okay, you get some rest and I'll call you after the case. If we wrap it up today" Nell replied and headed out.

Kensi turned to Eric who was busy digging for any kind of information he could find on why this marine had been killed and for what information they wanted. She walked over and sat down "What are we looking for?"

Eric spins his chair around to look at Kensi "We are looking for.. oh wow um are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just didn't sleep well and started this new diet today. I'll be okay just tell me what I can do to help"

"Miss Blye you can start by resting" Hetty said entering OPS

Kensi rolled her eyes how could she forget Hetty would interfere before she even got started on helping Eric. "You know Hetty I told you I wouldn't be going out in the field, I said nothing about not doing desk work"

The edge to Kensi tone did not go unnoticed by Hetty but she chose not to point it out right now "Well aware Blye but I prefer my agents well rested before doing any kind of work"

Sam and Deeks rode in silence to the crime scene until Deeks couldn't take it anymore "So uh how's Michelle and Kaylani doing?"

Sam laughed "They're good Kaylani is doing soccer, cheerleading, dance and karate this year."

"Wow that's.. that's a lot of money" Deeks says looking out his window

"Yes it is but so worth it when you watch them out there giving it all they have. You'll see when your and Kensi's kid gets older" Sam says

"When the day comes" Deeks says

"when the day comes?"Sam says pulling up to the scene. "You mean 5 or 6 years right? I mean you can't play dumb with me I have already put the pieces together"

Deeks gets out of the car before he turns to Sam "What gave it away?"

"Her moodiness. At first I thought it was just the time but when you brought in the snacks and the protein shake instead of coffee and doughnuts and intervened on the twinkies I put the whole thing together"

"Yeah man I don't know what to do. The sugar and caffiene withdrawals are gonna make her cranky and I just don't know how to handle that situation. I'm going in blind here." he stops and takes a couple breaths before continuing "Honestly Sam I'm scared of all this, being a good parent is what I aim for but I didn't have the greatest example growing up. You and I see the most terrifying things everyday on this job and yet here I am bringing a child into the madness."

"I know Deeks but that's why we do this. We risk our lives everyday to keep our streets safe for our children to play on." Sam says

"What happens the day we don't come home? What happens to our children then Sam?"

"We don't think about it Deeks. We just don't"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it has taken so long to update this story. I struggled with a couple parts but here it is. Hope you guys enjoy this update. :)**

Callen pulled up outside the girlfriends house and turned to Nell "Okay you and Kensi have a lot of female bonding time what's up with her?"

"I don't know your guess is as good as mine." Nell said

"I get the feeling Sam already knows and I don't like the thought that I might be losing my touch here."

Nell lets out a loud laugh "What do you mean losing your touch? You are the leader of the team one of the best."

"Kensi and Deeks came in at separate times this morning in which she hurried off to speak with Hetty and then Deeks comes in with a protein shake and tells her that he made up some snack for her put them in fridge instead of the normal coffee and donuts. I make a small joke about a bet on this new diet she is on to Sam and she snaps at us. Now she chooses not to go out in the field to back up Deeks and we both know she hardly trusts anyone to partner up with him since.."

"Maybe you are losing your touch" Nell interrupted "She changes her diet, chooses not to go out in the field, and snaps at you guys.. not to mention looks like death run over today. Look at all the facts and get back with me and tell me what you discover. But uh maybe we should stick to the case Hetty will be calling us soon to see what we found." Nell was slowly putting the pieces together and she couldn't wait to do all the fun shopping with Kensi and help with the baby shower as she didn't get to help with her friends from college and high school when they had kids.

"Or she already knows we haven't spoken to the girl yet"

Kensi laid on the couch trying to fall asleep for what seemed hours but every time she began dozing off images of Deeks getting hurt in the field startled her awake. She had to get a grip on these thoughts and feelings if she was going to make it through this pregnancy without serious complications. Deciding she wouldn't get any sleep she got up to see what was going on and if they had any leads. Entering OPS she heard Hetty on the phone telling Callen and Nell to get to the crime scene immediately Agent Hanna and Detective Deeks needed back up as they were under fire, who ever killed Sgt Misseldine wants to make sure he isn't caught. Kensi gripped the closest chair to her as the room started spinning and could feel the bile rising in her throat. This is just a dream right she asks herself hoping she wasn't really awake but knew deep down that this was in fact happening. Her partner was in danger and she was going to be sick at thought of what might happen to him.

SPOV

Deeks and I just talked about the pregnancy and that we just don't think about the day we don't return to our families when we arrived at the crime scene. We weren't able to get far as someone had begun firing off shots at us Deeks was last to find cover and when I called out to see if he was okay but heard nothing I positioned myself as best I could to stay in cover and try to look for him but couldn't. This wasn't going to be good if Deeks was dead Kensi would have my head on a stake in her living room throwing darts at my eyes. I phoned Hetty that we needed back up and possibly medical personnel. The shooter was still firing off shots every time I tried to peek out to find Deeks making it hard for me. He couldn't be a sniper because I would be dead by now, but if he just wanted to scare us or draw out his main target then he would miss on purpose. I phoned Eric to see if he was able to pull up the crime scene on the cameras in the area and locate Deeks and all sniper points and that I think the main target was not Sgt Misseldine but someone within NCIS. I prayed Kensi had retreated down stairs to rest since she got no sleep last night. I hang up and yell "Dammit Deeks you better be faking on me because I surely don't want to face the wrath of Kensi by myself."

DPOV

The gunshots sounded and I had no cover near by my first instinct was fake it so I did I went down and didn't dare make a move until back up arrived and who knows long that would be depending on who Hetty called and I surely hoped that it wasn't just Callen and Nell she phoned. So many things were going through my mind, the last thing Sam and I talked about. The day we didn't make it home from a case. The one thought that has haunted me since Kens delivered the news this morning, it's weird that the one thing you want most in this world is also the one thing that terrifies you most, I can't leave Kensi behind so I lay still no movement no sound and just pray that soon it will be over and I can hold her in my arms.. after she screams and yells at me for a few minutes... or hours.

Callen and Nell arrived along with back up from LAPD and the gun shots seized. All roof tops were searched and anything deemed useful collected.

Sam insisted Deeks be checked out even though no bullets hit him, claimed it was a piece of mind that Kensi wouldn't skin him alive for putting Deeks in harms way and Deeks laughed at him for being scared of her. "speaking of Kensi please tell me she doesn't know about the gunfire and me being displayed out in clear sight?" Deeks asked

Nell walked up after getting off the phone with Eric "Kensi heard Sam's call."

"Deeks you still got those twinkies?"

"Yeah why?"

"The only hope of us surviving what is coming at us is to give her at least two"

"Is that really gonna work?"

"Take this from someone who has been through this twice. It'll work!"

All of a sudden Callen puts the pieces all together "Wait are you saying you got Kensi pregnant and are now afraid of what she is going to do to you?"

"When you put it like that you make it sound like I did it on purpose and have you not seen the way she takes out a bad guy?" Deeks retorts defensively

Sam laughs and says "Deeks it's gonna be okay."

Upon arriving back at OSP Deeks found Kensi sitting at her desk shoving a twinkie in her mouth. "Uh Fern aren't we suppose to be on a new diet?"

"Shouldn't you have asked yourself that while you were faking dead in the field scaring your pregnant girlfriend?" she asks while going for another twinkie.

Deeks intercepts and intertwines his fingers with hers walking around her desk and pulling her into a hug "I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to and it was my only way of insuring that I could come back to you. I acted on instinct. It's all part of the job sunshine"

"I know it is but it doesn't mean I have to like it. I don't like the thought of not being out there covering you."


End file.
